The invention relates to a foot support for substantially cylindrical profiled sections comprising a base member, a receptacle for the profiled section arranged in the base member, several holding elements, arranged about an axis of symmetry, in the form of twin-arm tensioning levers which are pivotable between a rest position and a clamping position about horizontal pivot axes in vertical planes which substantially intercept one another in an axis of symmetry, and a foot-actuated actuating element engaging by means of a force transmitting element all tensioning levers for moving them into the clamping position.
Such a foot support which, according to DE 39 32 473 C2, serves as a Christmas tree stand, can also be used for other purposes, for example, for posts and supports of any kind, for example, table legs, flagpoles and the like.
In the known Christmas tree stand according to DE 39 32 473 C2, the force transmitting element is a flexible connecting part, in particular, a steel cable, which is loadable by tension forces. This steel cable engages the lever arms positioned above the pivot axis of the tensioning levers, i.e., in an area through which the trunk of the Christmas tree must be inserted into the container of the Christmas tree stand. Aside from the fact that such a steel cable can catch on other components of the Christmas tree stand, such an arrangement of the steel cable also makes the insertion of the trunk into the Christmas tree stand more difficult.
The Christmas tree stand according to AT 403 542 B has a base on which two-arm tensioning levers are pivotably supported. The free ends of the tensioning levers facing away from the base are loaded by the force of springs into a clamping position in which the tree is secured while the tensioning levers, on the other hand, are moved by means of a foot pedal against the force of these springs into the open position.